Une ombre sur le passé
by Clemantine
Summary: Mirajane était folle de rage. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Evergreen puisse rabaisser son frère à ce point. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, loin de la guilde, loin de tout. Mais proche de lui. Miraxus.


_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, blablabla..._

 _Après avoir fini l'écriture d'Une dernière Chance (FullMetal Alchemist), je m'étais toujours dit que je ferais un Miraxus. Mon premier Miraxus. Alors un après-midi, j'ai commencé. J'ai fait une page. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé ça nul mais nuuul ! Du coup j'ai tout effacé et j'ai écrit le texte que vous allez n'ai rien changé et tout écrit d'une seule traite. Bien sur il est passé en bêta-lecture grâce à Nellia qui me donne toujours de très bon(ne)s remarques/idées/conseils !_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewter._

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lucy avait remarqué la mauvaise humeur persistante de Mirajane. En effet, cela faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas vue sourire. Même la jovialité de Natsu, assis au bar à côté de la constellationniste, ne parvenait pas à faire raviver sa joie. Happy demanda tout bas à Lucy :

 _« - C'est parce qu'elle a pas assez mangé de poisson ? »_

La blonde secoua la tête, navrée.

 _« - Mais non Happy, Mirajane ne pense pas qu'aux poissons... contrairement à toi. »_

Le chat bleu haussa ses épaules et continua de manger avec appétit son poisson, écailles comprises. La jeune femme essaya d'engager la conversation avec la barman, en vain :

 _« - Mira ? Avec Natsu on voulait te demander.. enfin.. tu sais, pour notre mariage, si tu pouvais nous aider avec la déco et heu... »_

L'aîné des Strauss regarda Lucy et hocha sèchement la tête, montrant ainsi son... « accord ». La blonde ne savait pas. Ce fut au tour de Natsu d'essayer, avec son entrain habituel :

 _« - Allez Mira ! Je veux des dragons qui crachent du feu partout !_ S'exclama le rose en crachant du feu, montrant approximativement son désir. _Tu vas voir on va s'éclater et..._

 _\- Lâches-la minus. »_

C'était le petit-fils du maître, Luxus, silencieux jusque là qui avait parlé. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le dragon de feu n'éclate :

 _« - Viens te battre Luxus ! Je suis chaud bouillant ! Je vais t'éclater ! »_

Deux minutes plus tard, Natsu voyait le monde sous un autre jour, tête en bas, à l'autre bout de la guilde. Lucy soupira tandis qu'Happy pouffait. Grey, torse nu, éclata de rire, se moquant du rose et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une mêlée générale ait lieu. Seule l'unité Raijin s'en extirpa, se regroupant près de leur chef. Bixrow commanda une boisson forte, comme toujours, tandis que Fried se contentait d'un jus de fruit. Evergreen, quant à elle, se colla à Luxus d'une manière langoureuse, s'attirant des regards noirs de la part de Mirajane. Dans la mêlée, on put voir Elfman bomber fièrement le torse en criant :

 _« - Bats-toi si tu es un homme, un vrai ! »_

Evergreen éclata de rire et partit d'une raillerie moqueuse :

 _« - Alors pourquoi il se bat, ce n'est pas un vrai homme._ Elle se tourna vers le bar. _Mira, apportes moi un cocktail digne de moi. »_

Les muscles de l'aînée des Strauss se tendirent dangereusement et elle lui répondit sèchement :

 _« - On est fermés. »_

Mirajane sortit de derrière le bar en claquant les talons, furieuse. Les poings serrés, elle s'approcha de la bagarre générale, soupira puis sortit de la guilde. Sitôt dehors, la brise lui fit du bien. Elle décida alors de marcher pour oublier qu'elle était impuissante. Il y a de cela une semaine, elle était allée voir son petit frère :

 _« - Vous vous êtes enfin mis officiellement en couple avec Evergreen et ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle continue à se coller à Luxus de cette manière ? »_

A ce souvenir, la barman accéléra sensiblement le pas. Elfman n'avait pas répondu, alors elle avait repris :

 _« - Tu as vu comment elle te parle Elfman ? Elle se moque ouvertement de toi ! Tu devrais lui dire que ce n'est pas sérieux que si elle t'aime vraiment elle devrait..._

 _\- Mira,_ la coupa son frère, _ça ne te regarde pas, un homme, un vrai, s'occupe de ses affaires seul. »_

Mirajane se mit à courir, espérant ainsi dissiper sa fureur. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, elle était dans un champ, bien loin de la ville. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux mais sa mauvaise humeur était toujours présente.

 _« - Si seulement je pouvais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure à cette garce ! »_

La blanche leva ses poings fermés au dessus d'elle et les lança dans le vide, impuissante. Un petit rire la fit sursauter et elle se redressa rapidement.

 _« - Je peux te prêter la mienne si tu veux._

 _\- Luxus ?! Qu'est-ce que tu..._

 _\- Tu cours vite dis donc même si t'es pas grande. Allez, viens te battre. »_

Et le jeune homme croisa les bras, la mettant au défi. Mais la barman secoua la tête :

 _« - Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai Luxus, rentres chez toi._

 _\- Très bien, alors restes là à ne rien faire, comme d'habitude. »_

Mirajane n'était plus en colère : elle était furieuse. Luxus la provoquait. Mais elle avait compris son manège :

 _« - Je ne jouerais pas à ton petit jeu Draer, va jouer ailleurs. Ce n'est pas en me provoquant que je me battrais avec toi._

 _\- Tout juste bonne à servir au bar hein ? Et encore, incapable de sourire. Le vieux aurait au moins pu prendre quelqu'un de canon._

 _\- Luxus..._ avertit la blanche.

 _\- J'arrête, j'arrête. De toute façon, qui voudrait se battre contre une faible comme toi ?_ Demanda le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos. »

Luxus sentit plus qu'il ne vit le poing de Mirajane et le para d'une main. Main qu'il électrifia, faisant reculer la mage. Luxus eut un sourire narquois, ce qui enflamma de nouveau la jeune femme. Celle-ci se lança dans un enchaînement de coups de poing et pied que Luxus para aisément. Alors que celui-ci avait violemment repoussé Mirajane loin de lui, il la provoqua à nouveau :

 _« - Tu n'es pas sérieuse Mira ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre sans te transformer ? Je n'ai même pas reculé. »_

Un bref regard sur la position du blond et la jeune femme put remarquer qu'il avait raison. Elle se redressa, ferma les yeux pour chercher à se concentrer et respira lentement. A peine eut-elle rouvert les yeux qu'elle se jeta de nouveau sur Luxus, poing en avant. Il leva son bras, voulant arrêter l'attaque d'une main. Mais lorsque leurs doigts se rencontrèrent, ce n'était plus Mirajane en face de lui mais Satan Soul. Pris par surprise, Luxus n'avait pas tenu sa position et reculé de plusieurs mètres. Un sourire narquois fleurit sur le visage de la belle :

 _« - J'ai réussi. »_

Les deux combattants se regardèrent, excités. On pouvait sentir la tension, palpable, à des centaines de mètre à la ronde. A partir de ce moment, ce ne fut plus que déchaînement de brutalité et de magie. Plusieurs fois, Mirajane s'était échappée de la prise du jeune homme en volant grâce à Satan Soul mais celui-ci, très réactif, la faisait revenir au sol d'un bref éclair. Après un long moment, les deux mages s'arrêtèrent pour souffler, se regardant l'un l'autre comme deux bêtes sauvages. Luxus ne put empêcher un sourire narquois d'éclairer son visage :

 _« - Ton frère devrait se faire rabaisser plus souvent Mira. »_

Ce brusque retour à la réalité déchaîna encore plus la démone qui ne laissa plus un instant de répit au blond. Elle maniait Satan Soul comme personne et fit pleuvoir sur Luxus un déluge de coup de pied, de poing, de queue et de magie. Après avoir lancé un Démon Blast, Mirajane recula quelque peu, ne voyant plus rien dans ce nuage épais de poussière. Un éclat jaune attira son attention à droite : Luxus venait de lancer ses écouteurs loin de lui. Il la prenait enfin au sérieux. Là, ils allaient pouvoir se battre sérieusement. Leurs corps, dessinés pour le combat, étaient poussés à leur extrême limite. Mirajane sautait, fouettait l'air de sa queue avant d'assaillir Luxus d'un Flot de Ténèbres. Celui-ci ripostait toujours et sa Lightning Magie, accélérant sa vitesse, rendait le combat quasi impossible à suivre pour des yeux humains. Mais ce n'était plus des humains. C'était des bêtes féroces se jetant sauvagement l'un sur l'autre.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Les deux mages, épuisés et en piteux état s'arrêtèrent finalement l'un en face de l'autre. Mirajane avait une aile déchirée et ne pouvait plus voler, se contentant de planer. Une plaie au front avait fait couler du sang sur son œil, soudant ainsi sa paupière et l'empêchant de voir. Elle pensait aussi que sa cheville gauche était foulée. Mais Luxus n'était pas en reste non plus : une profonde entaille barrait son torse et il avait deux doigts de la main gauche cassés. Lorsqu'un dragon et une démone se battait, on ne faisait pas semblant.

 _« - Prêt pour le dernier assaut Draer ? »_

Pour toute réponse, Luxus esquissa un sourire en coin. La démone enchaîna alors ses sorts les plus puissants : Avaleur des âmes, Tourbillon du Mal, Éclair des Enfers et autre Multi Rayons Ténébreux s'ensuivirent. Le dragon de foudre para nombres d'attaques grâce son Hall of Tunder qui encaissa pour lui. Enfin, il invoqua le monstre de la foudre Kirin. Mirajane, alors occupée avec lui ne vit pas venir le poing du mage de foudre qui s'écrasa contre son visage, la couchant au sol. Épuisé, Luxus mit un genou à terre. Une fois à terre, Satan Soul redevînt Mirajane qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire, vite rejoint par Draer. Ce dernier s'accroupit aux côtés de la blanche et ils profitèrent tout deux de la fraîcheur et la quiétude de la nuit tombée. Après un long moment, Mirajane se releva péniblement sur un coude :

 _« - Merci. »_

Le mage de foudre tourna la tête et leurs lèvres ne furent plus que séparés par quelques millimètres. Un sourire en coin fendit le visage du jeune homme et une lueur de défi s'alluma dans son regard : Mirajane oserait-elle faire ce qu'ils désiraient depuis longtemps ? Son regard bleu descendit vers la bouche du dragon, revînt à ses yeux puis redescendit à sa bouche. Mirajane se lécha langoureusement les lèvres et Luxus connut sa réponse. Ils se jetèrent avidement l'un sur l'autre, aussi brutalement que durant leur combat. Après quelques minutes et à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin.

Le regard bleu trouva son confrère orange et ce qu'elle y lut fit plaisir à Mirajane. Du désir. Luxus la désirait. La robe de la blanche fut vite remontée sur ses hanches et ils firent l'amour là, dans la nature et sous les étoiles, comme deux animaux.

Ӂ

Cela faisait une semaine déjà et les deux amants se faisaient très discrets : personne n'était au courant à la guilde. Ils ne se cachaient pas par honte mais ne voulaient pas se retrouver au centre de l'attention comme Natsu et Lucy le jour de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. Un sourire discret, un coup d'œil appuyé et les deux amants se retrouvaient le soir, la plupart du temps chez Luxus. Un soir, tandis que Mirajane avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant et que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, elle sentit une certaine tension chez lui. Elle chercha le regard du dragon, inquiète, et celui-ci soupira :

 _« - Ivan, mon... père fait encore des siennes. Il menace de s'en prendre à Fairy Tail. Je pars demain pour la guilde de Phantom Lord pour parler avec lui et si nécessaire, lui régler son compte une fois pour toute._

 _\- Mais...Luxus ?!_ débuta la blanche, anxieuse.

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mira, tout se passera bien. »_

Luxus fit taire ses inquiétudes d'un baiser. Mirajane n'insista pas mais elle ne serait pas sereine le lendemain, elle le savait.

Ӂ

Et effectivement, le lendemain fut source de grande inquiétude. Elle passait son temps à jeter des regards furtifs aux portes de la guilde, espérant, à chaque venue, y voir la silhouette massive de Luxus. La journée passa, mais il ne vînt pas.

La fin de la journée était proche et il était temps pour la guilde de fermer ses portes. Il n'y avait presque plus personne : seuls Lucy, Natsu et Happy étaient restés, plus pour tenir compagnie à la blanche que pour discuter de leur mariage. Mirajane regarda par la fenêtre : il pleuvait et des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Le claquement de l'ouverture des portes la fit sursauter. Luxus ! Luxus était de retour. Mirajane courut vers lui et elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'il s'effondra. Elle hurla à la vue du sang de son amant sur ses mains.

Les heures qui suivirent restèrent flous dans l'esprit de Mirajane. Elle se souvenait des paroles réconfortantes de Lucy, des soins d'urgence prodigués par Wendy en pyjama qu'on venait de tirer du lit et de l'appel à vengeance de Natsu. La constellationniste essayait de temporiser son fiancé mais cette longue litanie répétée inlassablement s'était finalement ancrée pour finalement s'ancrer dans l'esprit de la blanche. Elle devait se venger. Là, à côté du lit où était allongé son amant, elle bouillait. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait le droit de faire couler le sang de son amant. Un râle tira Mirajane de ses sombres pensées.

 _« - Mira..._

 _\- Je suis là Luxus. Je suis là. »_

Luxus regarda vers la blanche et elle put y lire de la honte dans ses yeux :

 _« - Je suis désolé Mira..._

 _\- Mais de quoi ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu... Je n'ai pas pu lancer un seul sort... »_

L'aînée des Strauss comprenait. Luxus lui avait plusieurs fois parlé de son père et de son enfance. Les nombreux traumatismes qu'avait vécus le garçon avaient sans doute refait surface au moment de la confrontation père-fils. Mirajane caressa tendrement les cheveux du dragon. Puis, elle s'attarda sur la cicatrice, preuve de la tyrannie et la brutalité d'un père dément. Le dragon ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Mirajane savait réconforter et trouver les mots sans parler.

Lorsque Luxus fut endormi, la décision de la démone était prise : elle aurait sa revanche. Elle passa la nuit auprès de son amant et le matin, elle partit.

Les portes de l'ex-Phantom Lord s'ouvrirent avec brusquerie, sur une véritable puissance démoniaque. Mirajane n'avait même pas laissé place à Satan Soul. Sytry avait pris la place : un être d'une rapidité et d'une brutalité sans borne. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour décimer les sous-fifres présents, ceux-ci ayant été pris par surprise. Lorsque Sytry monta à l'étage, la vraie bataille allait commencer : Ivan l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces car si elle laissait le combat traîner en longueur, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Ӂ

Sytry se tenait les côtes, à genoux, et crachait du sang. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à égratigner la père de Luxus. Elle hurla et se releva, encore une fois. La pensée de son amant, étendue sur le lit, lui redonnait des forces et du courage. Elle inspira profondément et laissa la place aux sentiments de Mirajane. Combinés à Sytry, la démone put libérer la puissance de la magie des sentiments. Elle réussit à faire reculer Ivan, ce qui la galvanisa. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Lorsqu'elle reçut un énième coup au visage, elle s'écroula à terre et pensa sa dernière heure arrivée. Heureusement pour elle, l'arrivée d'un géant lui sauva la mise. Elle sourit, reconnaissant Makarov. Alors Sytry se releva. Encore. A côté de son ami et maître, elle fit face à Ivan. Elle pouvait également entendre les membres de sa guilde venus à sa rescousse. Elle sourit, heureuse. Natsu, Erza, Elfman et Grey se jetèrent au combat mais, d'une main de géant, Makarov les arrêta :

 _« - C'est l'affaire des Draer cette fois-ci._

 _\- Mais ! Et Mirajane c'est pas une Draer ! Moi aussi je veux me battre le vieux !_ Trépigna Natsu. _»_

Erza sourit, comprenant la situation et empêcha ses camarades de se ruer à leurs côtés. Ils purent alors admirer la puissance combinée d'une démone et d'un géant. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Ivan se retrouve gisant au sol, inconscient. Mirajane reprit forme humaine, sourit à sa guilde et s'évanouit dans les bras de son maître.

Ӂ

Ce fut au tour de Luxus de veiller Mirajane. Leur relation n'avait plus rien de secrète et le dragon se montrait d'une possession maladive et d'une protection à tout épreuve. Bien sur, une fois Mirajane sur pied, il se ne permettrait pas un tel étalage de sentiment en public. Mais là, là il pouvait... non, il se le devait. Lorsque la blanche se réveilla, elle chercha sitôt son amant des yeux. Celui-ci était soulagé mais aussi passablement énervé. Il s'assit à sa hauteur, ancrant son regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre la peur qu'il avait ressentie pour elle :

 _« - Mira ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que..._

 _\- Je l'ai fait regretter..._ dit faiblement la démone.

 _\- Regretter ? Mais quoi ? »_

Mirajane tendit sa main vers le visage de son amant et effleura sa cicatrice du bout des doigts :

 _« - Ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir mon amour. »_

Luxus comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Elle l'avait vengé mais lui avait également fait oublier ses cauchemars. Silencieusement, il articula un merci à son amante.

Une larme unique roula sur sa joue et tomba sur la peau veloutée de Mirajane, comme pour sceller les deux amants l'un à l'autre.


End file.
